Siren’s Heart
by Kaalakaua
Summary: People only believed that they were legends, fairytales, even myths. However, a group a friends are about to discover that all of that was nothing but a lie. They encounter a merman, whom is far away from home, however through endless tides, adventures, and romance. These teens aren't only trying to save themselves, but an entire species. This storybook is based off the tv series
1. Prologue

A dark stormy weather day, had started up, just off the coast of mainland. The tides were making gigantic waves that crashed between the pedals of the rocks. Heavy rain splashed so ferociously, that even the echoes of the tides could be heard. Within this hurricane storm, lied a boat being hit between the tides. Four sea guards and their Captain rode those tides, and was fishing around in hidden territory. They didn't realize how far deep they actually were however.

"Hey give me a heading!" The Captain had shouted as he was stirring his boat. The water kept crashing towards it repeatedly, as rain splashed down so much it was really hard to see everyone's features. 

"Aye, Captain!" One guard shouted as he took out his scope to look around. However all he could see was water, yet just behind the distance he had seen something. He couldn't point it however, but he knew he saw something.

"What's the status?" The captain commanded as he watched the sea roar like a thousand men.

"About 34.7 Kilometers up north just from the shore lands. Perhaps we're closer than we thought?" A guard has question as he didn't know what to do. 

The boat continue to splash across the open ocean into the far ends of the Atlantic. A thunderstorm had echoed like a bolts of lighting striking. The rain was getting thicker and heavier. It was almost hard to see without knowing where anything was. 

"Alright mates! Let's give her all's she's got!" The Captain order as the guards said "Yes sir!" As a unit. They ended up splitting up in different directions of the boat. It was pretty big, but the boat was pretty long as well. 

One of the guards had ran towards the opposite end of the boat where he was on the ledge. He took his scope and opened it up to see. However, he simply grunted due to it being impossible. He then turned around and saw that there was a balcony top for the lookout person. He then nodded as he smirked with his crooked teeth and walked over towards it. He started to climb the pole up to the top to get more of a visual.

Another guard had went down into the pipes area where he needed to check the boat fuel as well as the temperature. He was walking down the narrow hallway as he glanced up and noticed the lights on the boat started to flicker. He was a nervous reck, he didn't know what to do. He stood there for a second and tried not to panic as the thunder crackled down once again. He turned his head fastly, as he turned around again in front of him. Nothing could be heard but his own shivering. 

The other guard stood up there with the captain as he looked around in the quarters to see if he could find a map. "Where's north?" The guard said as he tried to search between the drawers and the piles of papers. "Haha! North is wherever we want it to be boy!" The captain laughed as he spun the wheel fast as the boat rotated more towards the right. "Sir, this weather is out of control, I'm afraid if we don't do something! We might—"

"Live for the adventure boy! Never focus on the destination" The Captain has cut off his lieutenant as he tried to say something. He then shook his head and continued to try and search when a fish of water had hit the boat. 

The crash made a compacting noise, as everyone on the boat fell down. The captain had hit something, or so it felt like to them. The lights on the boat then went off, as everyone had stop what their were doing. For a moment it felt like as if they weren't moving at all. 

However, they couldn't help but hear a noise, it was like a soothing sound, with some creaking and screeching mixed in. The captain tried turning up the engine again however couldn't get it going. 

"What in the holy fuck!"

"What's wrong."

"This piece of shit boat won't fucking start! Goddamnit work! Work!" The captain yelled as he was trying to repeatedly crank the engine. 

"I'll go check what's wrong..." the lieutenant had exclaimed as the captain simply nodded towards him as he grabbed a flashlight from the piles of trash and started to walk off. 

The guard down inside the engine area was trying to fix it. However he couldn't really see. His glasses kept getting foggy as he had to continuously take them on and off again. He sighed in annoyance and then his fingers slipped trying to clean them off. They had fell down in a crack into the dirty water that was a puddle made from the leaking of the boat. "Son of a bitch..." he said to himself as he looked at the dirty water and bent down. As he did however, a soft soothing noise could be heard. Almost like a song, however it was heavenly, as well as seductive, and romantic. The shadow on the wall quickly left as soon as he had bent back upward. "Fucking stupid pieces of—" 

He bent down over again but at an angle so his arm could go lower into the cracks. He was almost reaching his glasses when he had heard a noise from behind him. He quickly stopped and turned around fast. There was nothing but some old wiring as well as some engine gas openers. 

"Who's there? Hello?" He said aloud, as nothing responded to him. He turned back around, as he closed his eyes with a long blink moment. He then tried again going for his glasses. He had almost reached them once more as it felt like something was right behind him with a heavy set shadow. 

He was able to grab his glasses as he turned around and nothing again was there. He stood up as his pants was now soaked with mug stains.

He then saw a shadow move past and into another room. He slowly watched it for a moment and then spoke. "Hello? Hey, Earl? Is that you." As he started moving towards it. 

Earl had finished climbing the balcony top as he smiled with his unsettling ugly crooked smile. He was enjoying the view of a bunch of dark clouds. He then, had seen something that he splashed within the waters. He took of the scope and tried looking with his own eyes but didn't seen anything. He wiped his eyes as well and then stared blankly into the mist. 

He then put his eye back on the scope as he slowly did so this time. He then saw more than just something splashing. He saw an outline of a persons head. He jolted at the figure he saw, as he then turned around and yelled "Hey! Capt! I think we got someone out here!" 

He exclaimed as he was having a panicking tone, but also kind of drunkish. "Captin'?" He said, again, as no answer came from the captains quarters. 

He turned back around as he slowly started climbing down the balcony and was able to stand on his feet on the boat. He walked over to the edge of the boat and near the railing where he saw the figure. He then slowly saw a shadow over by the boxes as it disappeared into them. "Hey!" He stated, as he had rushed over there to investigate however, when he did. He jolted and dropped his scope along with his flashlight. 

He stared at what people have believed to be fake within the mainlands. It was a woman, but not just any woman, a naked bare woman.

She was wearing absolutely nothing, but she had long blonde curly hair that covered her gigantic breasts. She had a crown like, Shaw that was a design for her hairstyle. As well as bracelets that had scribblings on them. 

However, the guard was paying those no mind, as he eyes her cleavage area. His eyebrows moved sexually as he slowly got closer to her. Then, he heard a sound coming from her, yet she wasn't moving her mouth. It was more like a song, a soothing, seductive song, that only he could hear. His eyes was drawn to her, as she watched him and grinned cutely. She watched as he got closer, and moved her hands towards her hair. She brushed her hair back, so her breasts could be revealed. 

"Come to daddy baby..." The guard said, as he licked his chapped lips. He wanted her, as he moved faster towards her and stopped once she had placed one finger on his lips. She then got closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. She then got close to his ear, as she whispered something within it.

The lieutenant, then went down to the docking area of the boat, as it was completely fogging from outside. It was almost as if the rain had completely stopped. He turned, and yelled aloud trying to get anyone's attention. "Hello!? Earl! Carlos!? Max!? Anybody!?" He exclaimed, as he was getting annoyed that he couldn't find anyone. 

He then felt a cold chill go up his spine, as he didn't know what it was. He then saw his breathe, as it got icy cold out of no where. He didn't know what it was coming from. However he then felt a gently touch on his shoulder as he screamed and turned around. "Ahhh!" 

"AHHHH!!!!!" The other yelled as the lieutenant had yelled first. "Omg... Max, you scared the shit outta me..." 

"Yeah! I can say the same to you pal!" max had said as he was still muggy from the fall he had taken earlier.

"... well, did you get that engine up and running, the captain is having some trouble, he can't start his gunner either."

"Nope, it's fucking jammed to something. I think it's something that was hit under water. Or perhaps, it's an engine leak that needs to be patched up. Either way, I can't tell because it's to dark. We need more light to get our bearings." Max had explained to the lieutenant. He then nodded to Max and then sighed, as he simply stated "where the hell is Carlos and Earl". 

Carlos has been down in the bunk area trying to find supplies. However he kept running in with no luck. "Goddamnit, this fucking flashlight wont stay the fuck on!" He shouted as he heard a noise coming from where he was. "Hello!?" He said, as he turned his flashlight in that direction. Nothing responded as he then started walking over there, moving boxes out the way slightly so he could get closer to whatever it was. "Hello...Max? Stop playing around man, your nerd geek games aren't fucking amusing..." Carlos stated as he chuckled with his own comment. 

He then raised an eyebrow as he felt it wasn't Max because Max wouldn't responded to such a harsh proclaim. He then glanced back as it was a shadow between the two bunks. He then slowly started walking over there, as he found a pipe leaning next to some boxes. He gently picked it up, and started creeping over to where the shadow was. 

He slowly continued as he then pushed out the bunk and grunted as he got scared. "AH! HOLY SHIT! Man— fuck man— Earl you scared the sh—" before he could finish his sentence. Earl had stuck a machete through Carlos neck. Carlos eyes immediately turned red, and white, as the blood started dripping out. Earls eyes had turned red, and he wasn't himself. He had a bit on his neck, as well, as something growing from his skin. It was almost as if he was soulless, as he sliced off Carlos head with a swipe. He then watched him fall to the ground, as earl then glanced up and started walking again. 

"This is stupid! Let's just go tell the captain we need to call the IRS" Max stated as he was walking back and forth. The lieutenant, watched as Max did this, and he closed his eyes, as he used his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Ommmg! Holy shit, your gonna make me blow my goddamn brains out if you don't stop fucking pasting!" He shouted as Max stop dead in his tracks. The lieutenant then saw that Max wasn't looking at him, yet something behind him, as Max started to walk backwards and more so with his eyes widen open as if he was frighten. 

"Dude? What is it? What the fuck are you so afraid o—" he couldn't finish his words, as he had turned around and saw Earl all bloody, yet he looked pale. He was completely almost looking like a ghost, as the lieutenant rushed over to him. "Earl! Wtf happened to you!? Omg! Are you alright." Earl didn't respond as his head slowly rotated towards him and he laughed with a heavy evil grin about it.

The lieutenant got a little scared by that behavior as he then slowly backed away from Earl with his hands up. "Earl...what's going on man, you can tell us? Where's Carlos...?" 

Earl then slowly stopped as he then smiled with blood in his teeth, the blood dropped from his mouth as he spoke, with a more sinister tone and attitude. "... He's dead... Because he needs to be my lunch!!!!!" Earl charged at the lieutenant as the lieutenant immediately punched Earl in the face, and Max ran faster than before. He was screaming as he and the lieutenant was getting chased by Earl with the machete in his hands. 

Max started to panic as he started to cry as well and completely repeating to himself about how he didn't wish to die. The lieutenant then started barricading the doors as he yelled at Max as well. "Hey' four eyes! Help me!!! Before he gets the fuck in here!" Max jolted up as he started to have a nervous break down. "II—-"

"Help!!!"

"I—I fucking Can't!!!!" He shouted as he took off without the lieutenant. 

"Max!!!!!"

Earl had busted down the door as he made the lieutenant fall down, and slam his head by accident. Everything had gone black as he watched Earl run after Max as the screaming and yelling continued as the lieutenant pasted out. 

The lieutenant eventually came too as he jolted up from his unconscious. He then looked around as he yelled "Max!?...Max! Where are you! Captain!!! Captain!!" He yelled as he got up in pain, and grunted from it. He was holding the back of his head for a moment as he saw he was bleeding. However, he started walking, on the main dock of the boat as he walked and saw nothing or heard nothing. The lieutenant didn't know what to do, as he did this, the lights from the captains chambers had flashed on him, as he turned around and blocked the light with his arm. 

"Hello? Captain is that you? It's me! Your lieutenant." He said towards the light, as the light then went off. 

He heard a soothing noise, coming from behind him as he slowly turned around. The wind started to pick up more and more, as he closed his eyes a little bit. He then saw a figure, in the distance. "Hello...M—Max is that you buddy..." he said slowly. However the music sounded more like a siren than anything, like a call for romance. 

The lieutenant couldn't help but listen to it, as he watched the stars start to come out. The clouds were started to disappear as a figure came from the shadows. It was the woman yet again, still bare naked, and her breasts exposed already. 

The lieutenant couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her nude. He then walked to her and was completely confused. "Who are you?! How—where!? Where did you come from..."

She slowly touched his lips with her fingers and then pulled his head down towards her.

She kissed his lips gently, as he couldn't resist her lust. He kissed her back, and driving their tongues into another with his blonde hair and hers. She stopped as the sound glue within his head. 

She giggled as she then stepped backwards, and jumped into the ocean. 

As she did her hair got wet, and soaked, as her eyes glowed in the night. 

The lieutenant dived into the water to go after her, as she started to swim away. However, she was much faster than he was. He was swimming as fast as he could, as he started to choke due to some water getting into his mouth. 

"W—wwait..." He stated, coughing as he did. 

He then stopped because his arms got tired, however he heard the song, much louder now, it was more louder than ever. He looked around but all he saw was ocean and more ocean. He realized he was stranded in the middle of no where in the water. He then felt small ribbles within the water, as she had came behind him. She then slowly and softly whispered in his ear, a tune, the same tune, she was singing before. 

He gently turned around and looked at her more, he couldn't see more than her elegant beauty, and her gorgeous breasts along with her long and beautiful hair. She got closer to him and her eyes glowed red. More ribbles around the lieutenant started to foam as more started to come out of no where. Women, after women, both black, and white, Asian, with long elegant hairstyles, and nice firm chests. 

He looked around and saw that they had formed a circle around him, close enough to him though.

"O—omg— wow I—I fucking must've died and gone to heaven..." He chuckled at his remark and then glanced at the water. However, he noticed something he didn't before. The girls, didn't have feet. He blinked a few times, to make sure he wasn't seeing anything underneath the water that wasn't suppose too. However he wasn't dreaming, they didn't have feet, instead they had, tails!? No, wait fins!? He quickly turned around and looked at each girls as they all had a sinister smirk upon their faces. 

The lieutenant tried to slowly back up but got cut off by another girl. He then found himself swarmed with them. He then slowly closed his eyes, as he shook his head "...fuck me..." He stated to himself as the girls attacked him and dragged him at the bottom of the ocean. 

Screaming could be heard with the echoes of the waves being around. As blood started floating to the surface of the water. The clouds suddenly disappeared as the ocean went silently once again.


	2. Towards Open Sea

"Good morning! Mainland, Rhode Island, Today is Friday June 2nd. It's your news reporter Kevin Grant! Here to give you the news of a lifetime! Today makes the 3 weeks that the Mainland shipping boat called "The Dipper" has been missing. Reports say that, five men, went out to sea and hasn't been shipped back inside the docks since. Captain McStephen Dipper was the head of that boat. As well as today would've been his birthday. Other men names were Max Cunningham, Carols Madison, Earl McClain, and Shane Dawson who was the lieutenant of the fleet.

Police reports say that, the boat apparently faced a heavy vast tide that supposedly sunk the ship. Others say, that the ship was attacked by an unknown source. No bodies were found, which unfortunately is bad for the lovely families at home. Others are speculating that these men may still be alive. Until we know more information, we can only assume that they were taken by the sea. May they all Rest In Peace, or may they return safely back home. This is Kevin Grant, giving you, your daily news." 

The television could be heard within the nice home of a local family. As the husband was watching it inside the kitchen. He slowly shook his head as he glanced up at the stairs seeing his son had came down. He walked inside, as he spoke "Hey." Towards his father as he went to the fridge. He then turned around and saw his father watching the news, as he was sipping his coffee.

His son then raised an eyebrow and then started to pure himself some orange juice, as he asked "whatcha watching?" He asked, as his father glanced over at him and answered "the news" he said. "What news?" His son replied. "You know, the one they keep fucking replaying, over and over again, about the dipper disappearing." He said picking up his newspaper. He then sighed and turned around towards his son, he opened up the fridge again.

"You know it's so weird, I mean how could a gigantic ship with five men, like that just disappear? I mean it doesn't even sound right." He said with a confused look. As he scanned through his newspaper. His son closed the fridge back and shrugged his shoulders at his fathers remarks. "I— I don't know. I mean, it is a little weird. But then again, three weeks ago, we had that nasty little weather. It was practically almost a hurricane." He exclaimed.

"Hmph, I guess your right." His father stated, as he put down his coffee on the table and buttoned up his suit. He then, heard a knock at the door, as he glanced at his son. "You already know who that is..." he stated, as he walked over to the television to turn it down. "Yeah I know." He said, as he started walking towards the door. They were twin wooden doors as he opened up one and his mother had entered. "Oh darling you have to be more faster." She said quickly as she walked inside.

"Hello to you too mother." He said rolling his eyes, as she simply ignored him. "Charlie, hurry with those bags darling, I don't need them getting wet. The weather has been very crazy lately." As her butler Charlie was walking in with her bags. The son moved out the way, as he turned around and walked back to the kitchen. She had entered and saw her husband as he was watching the news still. She then walked over and turned off the tv as he looked up at her and motioned his hand.

"I was watching that." He stated, as he gave her a tilted head confusion. "Oh please, there's nothing on that television that I couldn't already tell you darling." She said confidently and blankly. "Yeah, of course because your always putting your business in other's business" his father stated. "Well, I'm a reporter as well as a business woman, so I believe both go hand in hand." She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers as her butler went upstairs to put her things away. "If you mean, meddling in affairs that don't concern, Sarah. Then yeah, I guess a reporter is an excellent job for you." The husband said, smiling sarcastically.

"Oh James, always the ass, in the family. Is that where Chris gets his smart remarks from?" She stated crossing her arms. "If he gets his smart remarks from me, Sarah than he must get his meddling and uptight attitude from you." He replies back smiling. "Hey! Can you guys not, like do this." Chris said firmly, as he shook his head coming back inside the kitchen. As he then grabbed his apple and walked over. The parents than looked at each other and looked down in disappointment a little, but then the father smiled again as he sipped his coffee.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to Chris as she put her hands together. "well, how would you like to go on a little business trip with me." She said to Chris. "Ugh, here she goes, always trying to "recruit people" the father stated, as he rolled his eyes reading the news paper again. "Mom, for the last time. I don't wanna work for your little company" he said turning around towards her. "Little? Darling, my company owns 6 other companies including one here in mainland. Which means, I could make you fit within any business company. All I have to do is sign a deal." She said chuckling and speaking fast.

"Yeah if a deal she means, sleep with another man, then. Yes sign it son." The father said, as he kept reading. She turned around giving the father an attitude look, as she smiled back to Chris as Chris watched them argue again. "God! You two are like children I swear!" He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "See what you did, James! You never know when to shut the hell up huh." She said angrily. "Well your the one coming home like your ass hasn't been gone for the past 8 weeks! So, do you really think we're all gonna be smiling" the dad asked.

The two continued to argue as Chris had left the house and got his car keys. He then unlocked his car door and got inside his Jeep, as he started it up. He was annoyed every day when his parents had done this. As well as he didn't like when his mother always tried to recruit him for her little corporation. Chris was find working at the summer job he was working at now, which was being a bartender for a local spot. His friends and himself always hanged out there anyways.

He got tired of them always arguing like children as he drove off and started riding down the street in his truck. He remembered back when things were much simpler, but every since dads mom died, he changed his personality. As well as his mother was no better. Dad claims that the only reason she got the reporting job was because she was sleeping with her boss. They argued about that so much it nearly made them get a divorce. Dad is always accusing mom of sleeping around with men because she comes home weeks later.

She always claims it's a "business" trip, but comes back with fancy outfits, new jewelry and smelling like guilt, he would say. Chris stopped at the stop light as he looked out the window and looked around his neighborhood area. It was always peaceful around here, but that boat disappearance made everyone start acting a little different. The dipper boat was a big impact on this little town, as well as it was a tourist spot for most men. Chris then remembered something as he scratched his soft beard a little that was growing in, and turned left.

His father used to be a fisherman, he used to work with a company that mom used to sponsor. However, they disbanded it due to Captain McStephen's disappearance. 'Father got completely upset by that, and therefore that put some digs within the marriage as well. The only reason they claim to be continually married, was because of me. They didn't want that "burden" on me, as they proclaimed. However, then arguing every day, wasn't making it any better.' Chris has pulled up to the "Sea Siren's Dock" as it was a place for other tourist to enter.

They had sea animals here, as well as a places where people could go and pet the animals. However, Chris only came here for one thing, for his girlfriend Marie. She was a red head girl, with green eyes, and a curve slim body. They met their last year over senior year and went to the same college together. They eventually ended up dating one another on the count of being next to each other at a movie theatre with their friends. Marie's dad Ryan owed this little shack, as Marie was inside doing some paperwork.

However she knew this was around the time Chris would come and in and see her. They've been together since almost 2 and a half years now. Chris put his car in park, as he got out of his car, and rubbed his fingers through his dark brown hair that was curly. His eyes was blue, as they were a little narrow as well. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the building. Some kids were playing around, as her assistant was helping the tourist. His name was Dylan as he waved to Chris whom waved back. Chris then walked inside as he spoke aloud.

"Hello? Knock knock." He exclaimed as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey baby!" Marie said as she rushed into his arms and he smiled back. The two kisses gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waistline, as they made out a little. She then pulled back as she blushed and giggled. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you too, gorgeous." He stated as she got off of him. "So what have you've been up today?" she asked as she started walking back into her kitchen. He followed her and started to respond as he looked around seeing all her paperwork. "Umm— nothing much, just you know the usually. Awkward mornings with two argumentatively parents. But you know what's new." He said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on her counter.

She was fixing herself some food, as she started to turn the eggs and flip over her bacon. "Aww my baby, well you know I told you, you can always spend a night here." She stated, as she looked up at him. "Yeah, yeah I know I know." He said irritated a little. "I just— I just wish they'd get along again, ya know..." he said gently, as he started to play with his fingers. She saw how sad he was and immediately went over towards him and kissed his lips again. He embraced it and felt the kiss as he kissed her back as they both opened their eyes.

"Hey, it'll get better I promise, don't let it get to you." She said nicely, as he wrapped his arms around her waistline and kissed her again. They started making out inside the kitchen, as they tongued kissed one another as well, he felt down on her ass, as she felt on his muscular chest, and they backed up against the oven. Dylan had came in with a bucket of fish, as he opened the door and yelled "aahh!!! Yeah, that's what a single depressed man, wants to see, you two sucking each other's faces off." He said, walking to the back room.

They stopped making out as she giggled and turned around and finished her cooking. Chris walked in the back where Dylan was, as he was getting more food for the seals. Chris then looked at Dylan with concern and shook his head. "Hey man, sorry about that, I mean—"

"Oh no, don't worry about it, just that ya know, single party life, right." He said, with sarcasm. "Look man, haha, you really need to get over this... feeling, your having. Relationships aren't cracked up to be all of that." Chris said trying to make him feel better. Dylan glanced his eyes up after getting the rest of the fish he needed to feed them as he had gloves on and started making gestures with his left hand. "Right, right so you mean I can jerk off to pictures of Selena Gomez while I touch myself with whip cream." He said. "Haha, exactly, you can do that yourself, you don't even need a girl for that." Chris said patting Dylan on his back.

Dylan then walked out of the back room, as he was lifting the heavy bucket with him as Chris followed him. Dylan then glanced over at Marie whom Marie had looked at Dylan. "Feeding the seals?" She asked. "Yeah, and then imma go jerk off using my hand, because apparently, you can do that without a girl." Dylan stated as he walked out the door again. She glanced over at Chris, as Chris shrugged his shoulders at his remark and then, looked back at the door. He then closed it behind Dylan as Marie chuckled with confusion.

"wait, Jerk off? With his hand?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly didn't know what to say, at that moment in time. However when, You say it. It just sounds disgusting." Chris said as he reached on her plate and ate some of her eggs. She giggled again, as they kissed again, and they walked into her bedroom as Chris closed the door behind them.

Dylan walked out to the docks, as he walked over to the seals as they were swimming around in their isolated area. He then watched as the tourist people had gotten in their vehicles to drive away. He then sighed as he clapped his hands, as the seals came out of the water and waddled over to him. He then tossed them their fishes, as he started to pet one of them. He spoke to himself as he did so. "I need to get laid bad... this job around animals, it makes me kind of horny" he stated. He then looked around, as he shook his head and looked at the seal.

"Don't tell anyone I said that to you guys, either." He proclaimed, as the seals stopped eating to give him a head tilt.

Down at the ocean docks, a boat laid in the wait, as it was tied to a knot. Someone walked on the docks, as they started to run to the boat as they shouted.

"Hey! Aaron! Wake up man you in there?!" A voice exclaimed as he approached the boat more. He had climbed up the ladder as he walked into the boat and looked around. The boat door opened as Aaron had came out of the boat. He was dark skinned, with a bear, and a low cut hairstyle. He rolled his eyes as he sighed looking at him.

"Dude, don't scare me like that, I thought you was, you know who." He said towards him.

"Don't worry man, no one even saw me." He said as he walked up towards him.

"Really? Because by the way you was screaming dumbass, I would suspect the entire town heard your ass." He said sternly as he snatched the flashlight from him. The other guy rolled his eyes as the two got into the cockpit together and went towards the main wheel. Aaron approached the wheel as he slowly closed his eyes as the other looked at him concerned.

"Hey man, you alright to do this?" He said to him softly. He was afraid that Aaron wasn't ready to be a fisherman, but since his father died. His father was McStephen, as he had a tough time getting over it, even though they weren't really close. His mother, told Aaron to not take the boat, that him and his father worked on together to get closer. She was afraid that whatever happened to him, would also happen to Aaron.

Aaron however, didn't listen, as he told his mother he wanted to be alone for awhile. He slept on the boat, because it was where him and his father sometimes stargazed together. He couldn't believe this happened to his father, as he clutched the flashlight and spoke back sternly. "I'm fine. Let's do this." He said. The other guy looked at Aaron and, got a little worried. "well, don't you think we should tell Chris. I mean maybe he wants too—"

"Chris doesn't wanna go. He hates fishing anyways." Aaron said, cutting off his friend.

"Besides, we don't need him, I got you, and you got me." Aaron added on.

"I—I don't know man, I mean I'm little nervous after the whole, ya know..." he said nervously. Aaron looked back at him, as he got irritated with him from his responses, as he then exclaimed. "Matt! Stop acting like a bitch. Man, okay, this, we need this to keep the business going... my father would've wanted it." He said towards him. "I know man! But we could at least bring, Noah with us. I mean three is better than two." He said, trying to be reasonable.

Aaron, wiped his face a little with his hand, as he shook his head at Matt being a baby. He then, nodded as he finally agreed to Matt, and then spoke. "Alright, fine, you go get, Noah. Call him up, and tell him, to meet us back here. At the boat. We'll leave the docks, at midnight." He explained. Matt nodded towards him as he took out his phone and got out of the cockpit. He then rushed off the boat as he shouted. "Alright! Midnight I'll be back later, bruh." He said running off.

Aaron watched as he did, and turned back around as he looked out the window at the sea. He stared long and hard at it, as he felt himself about to cry. He wiped his tears a little with his hands, as he sniffed and walked away from the window. He then went back down into the bed area where his room was. He then sat down on his bed, and grabbed a photo of him and his father. He stared at that and moved his finger over his father. A tear dropped from his eye, as he held the image close to his chest.

He then started to cry, as he felt the pain, he hadn't felt in awhile. He never thought his father, would die, so suddenly. All the arguments they had, about him not able to be a good fisherman. He always wanted to prove his father wrong, and now he would never get the chance. He felt completely stupid, and also unless. He blamed himself for not going with his father that stormy night. His mother even beg his father not to go, but he said he needed to hang out with the guys for awhile. Aaron gripped the photo more as he looked at it again, as he felt alone.

Midnight, had come to pass, as Chris and Marie laid in bed together. She rested on his chest, as the two looked through old photo albums. Chris had his right arm hooked around her, and his hand rested on her behind. He then looked at the photos with her, as she then looked up at him. "I'm glad your here" She stated towards him. "I feel like this will be a summer to remember." She added on. Chris, then smiled towards her, as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me too." He said agreeing with her, as they hugged tightly on another.

Chris, remember that it was Aaron's dads birthday. However Aaron and Chris had gotten into an argument earlier on. It was about Aaron drinking, his problems away, he knew Aaron was probably on the boat, wanting to be alone. He felt bad for his friend, and wished that he was okay right now.

Aaron, Matt and Noah, all met up on the docks. They had thick jackets on with boots. As Matt and Aaron also had hats on. Noah, was an Asian friend, whom had black short hair, and hazel eyes. He was shorter than Aaron but taller than Matt. " you called me out here, so we could stand in the damn cold?" Noah exclaimed. "Right it's freezing it feels like. The temperature is being stupid lately." Matt added with Noah. "Look, I didn't call you two out here, so you could be husband and wife, we're going hunting tonight. I stole the boat keys from my mothers room, and we're going" Aaron stayed firmly.

Matt and Noah looked at one another, as they thought this was a joke.

"Dude? What? You want us to go out there? At night? I mean— that seems idk... dangerous." Noah said as he continued. "Besides, I was getting sex before you called, but Matt told me it was an emergency, and right now. I don't see no damn emergencies!" He said lifting his arms and crossing them. "Yeah man this is stupid, I don't wanna die." Matt stared towards Aaron. Aaron then got an attitude and spoke angrily "you know what! Fine you fucking dicks! Stay here. I'll fucking go by myself." As he walked past them and into the boat.

"Come on Aaron!" Matt said watching him.

"Don't do this man, it's not—" Noah said.

"What!? Worth it!? Yeah. Some friends you guys are. You know today's my dads birthday... and you know he Never told me once he was proud of me. I just thought that maybe one day! I could prove him wrong or maybe save his fucking life..." Noah said trying not to cry but getting raged up.

Matt and Noah looked at each other with a guilt feeling, as they watched their friend speak. "I don't know, I mean— maybe this is stupid... but I feel so fucking hopeless! ..." Aaron started to close his eyes putting his hands on them, as he didn't feel like crying. He then felt a touch on his shoulders as he looked up and saw it was Matt. Noah had then climb on the boat, as he stood by him as well. "Let's do this dude." Noah said confidently.

"You—-you guys serious?" Aaron said looking at them.

"Yeah man—" Matt said. "I mean—if we die, we'll die together..." Matt added.

Aaron sniffed a little, as he hugged his buddies, whom hugged him back, as he went into the cockpit and they followed. Matt then, went to the back of the boat and untied the rope that tied them to the docks. Noah then, took the flashlight and turned it on, as he pointed it towards Aaron for some light. Aaron then stuck the keys into the engine and turned the boat on. They all jolted a little at the sound of it coming in and actually working. Aaron chuckled with a nerve, as he then stated.

"Alright, lets do this guys...let's go see what we can find." As he started pushing on the gas and the boat started to take off.

Matt and Noah walked closer as they stood by the wheel with Aaron as he drove the boat out into the sea. He stepped on the gas, as the waves around the boat crushed it felt like. They were all nervous, they didn't know what was out in the open sea, as well as what would happen to them. However, they knew that whatever was out there, they needed to find out what it was.


End file.
